Doc Saturday
Solomon “Doc” Saturday is one of the main protagonists of The Secret Saturdays. He is a member of the Secret Scientists, the father of Zak and husband to Drew, and is the adoptive father of Zon, Fiskerton, and Komodo. He is voiced by Phil Morris. Biography He lost sight in one eye while protecting Zak from a Cryptid. He was very surprised when he found out that Zak was Kur, and was against the Secret Scientists cryogenic-ray freezing his son. On multiple occasions he has been known to take quick action in protecting his family from threats and known or unknown enemies. He is well trained in many forms of martial arts which is seen throughout the series on multiple occasions both when he has fought Doyle Blackwell, Van Rook, and various other foes. He can be seen as harsh, strict, overbearing, and aggressive towards Zak; however, this is most likely because he is worried about his son and the dangers in the line of work he is in. He is very much a loving man and shows his affection more with actions than words. In The Return of Tsul 'Kalu, it is revealed that Zak was unwittingly responsible for the damaging of Doc's right eye. When he was very young, Zak accidentally destroyed a sacred site. Tsul 'Kalu was the site's protector, and went after Zak. The Saturdays escaped on the Airship, but Tsul 'Kalu got on and went after Zak, Doc found him and convinced Tsul 'Kalu that Zak was too young to know what he had done and that being his father Zak's mistake was his responsibility. Doc and Tsul 'Kalu battled on top of the Saturdays HQ during a thunderstorm, 'Kalu used a Claw pendant from one of his prey to electrocute Doc which damaged his eye, gave him his scar, and shocked a large part of his hair white. Doc still managed to defeat Tsul 'Kalu, and in return Tsul 'Kalu gave Doc his claw pendant, which Doc later gave to Zak. To keep Zak from feeling guilty, Doc and Drew told Zak that Doc lost the use of his eye in an accident. Physical Appearance Doc is of African-American heritage, with dark skin, black hair (with a streak of white going down the middle), and one dark brown eye, while the other is of a pale blue color due to his' being blind in that eye. His usual attire consists of an orange vest worn overneath a full-length black bodysuit, an orange belt, gloves and knee-length boots; he also has a cybernetic glove-like contraption that he wears over his right hand. Series Season 1= The Kur Stone:Part One The Kur Stone:Part Two The Vengeance of Hibagon The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner The King of Kumari Kandam Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight The Swarm At The Edge Of Space Black Monday Eterno Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Curse of the Stolen Tiger The Kur Guardian Food of the Giants The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting Where Lies the Engulfer Shadows of Lemuria Kur Rising |-| Season 2= Kur:Part One Kur:Part Two The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl Into The Mouth of Darkness Legion of Garuda The Return of Tsul 'Kalu The Unblinking Eye Life in the Underground And Your Enemies Closer War of the Cryptids |-| Special= T.G.I.S. The Saturdays, Ben Tennyson, and Rook Blonko team up to defeat Argost and Dr. Animo. Relationships Family= *Drew Saturday (wife) *Zak Saturday (son) *Drew and Doyle's parents *Doyle Blackwell (brother-in-law) *Komodo (adopted son) *Fiskerton (adopted son *Zon (adopted daughter) *Doc Saturday's parents (if they're alive, they aren't mentioned in the series) |-| Friends= *Miranda Grey *Arthur Beeman *Paul Cheechoo *Henry Cheveyo *Talu Mizuki *Agent Epsilon *The Secret Scientists *Van Rook (Former enemy, killed by Rani Nagi) |-| Enemies= *V.V. Argost (arch-enemy) *Munya (Argost's minion who has spider DNA so he can become 50% human and 50% spider) *Doc Monday (2nd arch-enemy) *The Monday Family (2nd arch-enemy's family) *Shoji Fuzen *Naga *Van Rook (temporarily, deceased) *Doyle Blackwell (temporarily) Gallery Trivia *According to Doc in Curse of the Stolen Tiger, he met Drew while rock climbing. *It is known that Zak is the cause of the scar over his eye and the white in his hair. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret Scientist Category:Saturday family Category:Quotes Category:Zak's Army Category:Comic book stories Characters